fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong
(1981) |latest_appearance = Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (2017) |aliases = DK |voice = Kevin Bayliss (Donkey Kong Country 1, 2, 3) Isaac Marshall (Mario Kart 64, Mario Party N64 Triligy, Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee) Grant Kirkhope (Donkey Kong 64, Mario Kart: Double Dash, Mario Power Tennis) Jim Cummings (DK: King of Swing) Takashi Nagasako (current) Richard Yearwood (English; Donkey Kong Country TV Series speaking by speech) Sterling Javis (English; Donkey Kong Country TV Series singing voice) Soupy Sales (English; Saturday Supercade) Garry Chalk (English; Captain N: The Game Master) Rubén Cerda (Mexican Spanish; Donkey Kong Country TV Series, Mickey Mouse's Mexican voice) Kouichi Yamadera (Japanese; Donkey Kong Country TV Series)}}Donkey Kong, DK for short, is an ape appearing in the Donkey Kong and Mario Bros. series that lives on Donkey Kong Island. He usually has to battle the Kremling Krew and their leader, King K. Rool, with help from Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, and the rest of his friends. His girlfriend is named Candy Kong. Donkey Kong sometimes appears in the Mario Bros. Series, and has even made an appearance in the Yoshi series. This Donkey Kong is either an adult version of Donkey Kong Jr. or his father, while the original Donkey Kong is in fact a young Cranky Kong. Appearances Donkey Kong Continent Donkey Kong is the main character of the game Donkey Kong Continent. In the game, he is one of the two Kongs who can use the Bammer and he has one of the best abilities in the game: Strong Kong. He is also the only character in the game that can use Great Girders. He can use team attacks with Diddy and Lanky. Donkey Kong Continent Donkey Kong is two of the main characters in Donkey Kong Continent. Both his present self, and Donkey Kong Jr., are playable characters. In this game, he must rescue Cranky Kong from himself, and stop Jumpman from defeating the past DK, as well as the future one. Dual DK Donkey Kong is set to appear as the main character of the Nintendo DS game Dual DK. Donkey Kong Country 4 He appears in the game as the starting character. His stats are all "all-around" types, except the power. Stats *'Speed:' ☆☆☆ *'Jump:' ☆☆☆ *'Agilty:' ☆☆☆ *'Power:' ☆☆☆☆☆ *'Special Agilty: ' he can destroy enemies and rocks claping hands on the ground. Lego Donkey Kong DK appears in Lego Donkey Kong as the main character. He is playable in every level of the first world, and many of the second and third world's levels. He has average speed and average attack, and can use Vine Climb. Mario Guitar World In Mario Guitar World, it has been confirmed that Donkey Kong will be the Final Boss for Story Mode on Amateur. If he is defeated you unlock Donkey Kong as well as other features. Mario Party Star Power A character in Mario Party Star Power. He has his own mini-game called Banana Slide. His color is brown and his logo is his trademark DK. Mario & Luigi: Parallel Worlds Donkey Kong appears as a boss in Mario & Luigi: Parallel Worlds. After he is defeated, Mario learns the Clone Bros Move: Luigi Barrel Blast. He is the Second Boss in the game. Donkey Kong Knockout Donkey Kong appears in the Wii boxing game Donkey Kong Knockout. He is one of the three starting Kong characters. He is a strong character with average speed. His special move is to use the crystal coconuts to grow twice in size doubling his strength and speed. Donkey Kong Racing Donkey Kong appeared as a playable character in the Wii racing game Donkey Kong Racing. He is under the Kong category of the playable characters. Mario Rugby League Donkey Kong is the captain of the Donkey Kong Wilds team on the Wii multiplayer sport game Mario Rugby League. His team is dispersed, with characters specializing in everything and he has the ability to throw barrels for an extended tackle. Pikachu's Final Destiny Donkey Kong is one of the victims shot by the Soul Stars and controlled by Mewtwo in Pikachu's Final Destiny. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Donkey Kong appears as a guide in Pikachu's Final Destiny 2, showing Pikachu how to clear a level that he failed three times. ''RenarioExtreme'' series Donkey Kong, along with Diddy Kong, are seen in the ''RenarioExtreme'' anime series. They both work in a jungle office. They seem to have a good relationship with Rudy the Chimchar, who also loves eating bananas with them. [[Mario Singalong! Series|''Mario Singalong!]] series Donkey Kong appears in every game in the Mario Singalong! Series. He first appears in Mario Singalong Superstar!, then in a full country attire Mario Singalong Country!, subsequently as a member of the boys team in Mario Singalong Boys vs Girls!, appearing again in Mario Singalong Disney! where he becomes friends with Goofy and he appeared in Mario Singalong Rocks!, Mario Singalong Down Under! and Mario Singalong Legends! ''Super Mario Bros. 8 In Super Mario Bros. 8, Donkey Kong appears in place of Princess Peach kidnapped by the evil Bowser. As the game design is of that as in Super Mario Bros., Donkey Kong had the appearance of an ape without eyes. This lead to widespread controversy, along with the slow sales. Subsequently, Donkey Kong appears to have been Mario's beloved pet, which is quite untrue as Mario battled against him in the original arcade classic, Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong Test Cricket Donkey Kong appears as the captain of the Kourageous Kongs cricket team in Donkey Kong Test Cricket. He is the strongest batter on his team but a weak fielder. Super Smash SNES Donkey Kong appears in his 2D form in the Vined Inc. WiiWare title Super Smash SNES in his appearance from Donkey Kong Country. His attacks are primarily rolling as in Donkey Kong Country. Mario Heroes Donkey Kong is a playable character in Mario Heroes as the power type in Team Banana. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 3 Donkey Kong and Candy Kong are partners in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 3. Super Mario Hover Race Donkey Kong is one of the racers in Super Mario Hover Race. Mario Kart 8 Wii U Donkey Kong appears as a playable character in Mario Kart 8 Wii U. His special move is Five Banana's. Stats: Speed: 4.5 Acceleration: 2 Drift: 3.25 Handling: 2.5 Off Road: 2.75 Mario Kart Wii 2.0 Donkey Kong appears as a playable character in Mario Kart Wii 2.0. Donkey Kong Kart D.I.Y. Donkey Kong makes a major appearance in Donkey Kong Kart D.I.Y.. DK Animal Racing Donkey Kong appears in DK Animal Racing. New Super Mario Heroes U Donkey Kong appears in World 5; Kong's Jungle as a tower boss. You have to hit him with a poison block 3 times. ''Super Mario Bros.: Plumbers Unite Donkey Kong makes his first appearance in a non-spin-off Mario game in the Wii U/3DS title. Prior to the events of the game, DK decided to travel to Yoshi's Island for a vacation. However, he was unaware that the island's waters had been poisoned due to a recent Piranha Plant infestation, and when he tried to take a dip in one of the lakes, he ended up possessed by the toxic substance, just like most of the Toads and Yoshis who were on the island. Slowly dying due to the poison, Donkey Kong went insane and began a violent rampage. Later on, Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi arrived on the island and come across the gorilla, witnessing firsthand his destructive actions. Mario attempts to reason with him, only for it to go nowhere, before Luigi points out that DK had been poisoned. The four plumbers are thus left with no choice but to fight him. After the battle, DK apologizes for what he had done and proceeds to continue his vacation while staying away from the water. The player will also have the option to re-fight him if they choose. The fight can occur at any time ot day, though it is only accessible at night if playing on Hard Mode. During the battle, the arena is surrounded by tall, thick slabs of dirt that can't be broken through. Donkey Kong is capable of clinging to the grass on the walls and on the canopy of the palm trees in order to avoid most attacks. His attacks include tossing wooden barrels, iron barrels that roll more slowly but deal more damage, and TNT barrels that explode upon contact and hurt even more, as well as leaving a patch of fire on the ground for a spell. He also tosses banana peels that serve as a slipping hazard. All of these projectiles except for the TNT barrels can be knocked back at DK via Waluigi's physical attacks, though repelling the banana peels will not do any damage. While on the ground, DK can also throw either single or rapid punches and create shockwaves by slapping the ground. A more disturbing attack of his is the ability to vomit poisonous sludge onto the ground from wherever he is, creating a slipping hazard as well as damaging anyone who touches it. He takes various amounts of damage depending on the type of attack he is hit with, as well as the plumber who used the attack. Most attacks will damage DK, though being hit by a fire attack or an explosive will light up his fur, causing him to receive damage constantly over the course of a few seconds. The only things that won't hurt him are ice attacks, which he will merely punch through, (and in the case of Mario's and Wario's, will knock them back). The player's goal is to whittle Donkey Kong's health meter down by a third, causing him to become stunned. Only then can he be damaged by ice, which not only freezes him, but also partially cures him of the poison. Once DK is frozen, he must be pushed into one of the walls, shattering the ice and leaving him stunned for longer, at which point he must be pummeled by any attack for a but until he recovers. Rinse and repeat twice more, and the battle is over, followed by DK apologizing for his actions. In Hard Mode, the battle is altered somewhat. He is twice as large, and his power, speed, and defense have been doubled. All of his projectiles are doubled in size and damage-output, and thus cannot be repelled. He also stays stunned for only half as long as before, and is immune to the Weapon Suit. Fire attacks won't last as long against him, and the shockwaves he produces are larger. Aside from these buffs, DK also has darker skin and black fur, alongside a yellow tie and red eyes, with the poisonous aura surrounding him being green instead of purple. He also gained a new attack, in the form of summoning one of three of his helpers from ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, making use of their abilities to damage the plumbers and get around the arena quicker. Super Smash Bros. Over Main Article: Donkey Kong (SSB Over) Donkey Kong appears in Super Smash Bros. Over as a playable veteran. He plays identically to previous installments. amiibo Gallery Image:Donkey_Kong.jpg Image:DKKong.jpg Image:DonkeyKong64.jpg Image:Donkey_kong1.jpg Image:DKT.png Image:Dkslugguh.png Image:DKMP8.png Image:Donkey_Kong1.png Image:NewDK.png|Disturbed Silhouettes Donkey Kong TLH.PNG|''Tucker: Leaving Home'' DK DKCR.PNG DK.PNG DonkeyPartyDS.png DKposes.png DK Strong.png Evil DK SM3DW.png|''Super Mario 3D World'' Donkey Kong MK7.png paper donkey kong.jpg|Paper Donkey Kong by Iggykoopa66 on DeviantArt DKandDiddy_DKCR.png Donkey_Kong_Artwork.png|''Mario Kart 8 Wii U'' Donkey_Kong_2.0.png|Donkey Kong in Mario Kart Wii 2.0 DK MPR.jpg|Mario Party Revolution KartDK.PNG Donkey-kong-mario-and-sonic-at-the-olympic-winter-games.jpg MSOWG dksnowboard.png DonkeyKong DKJB.jpg Donkeyyy.jpg DKClap.jpg DonkeyKongSSB4.png DKthumbsUp.png Donkey Kong and Dixie Kong - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png Donkey Kong Artwork - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png Kongs Artwork - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png Donkey Kong Profile Artwork.jpg M&S2016,Donkeykong.png PicsArt 1399781913169.jpg|''Mario Kart 9 PC'' DK-New3DS.png Boxer DK PM.png Donkey Kong Artwork (alt) - Mario Party 8.png MTUS DK.png 8fzC93M.png Rabbid_Kong_-_RabbidsKingdomBattle.png DKC_TV_Series_DK_and_Diddy.png DK British Flag.png Donkey_Kong_With_Winged_Spiny_Shell_-_Mario_Kart_7_Artwork.png|Donkey Kong in Mario Kart Platinum, preparing to use a Blue Spiny Shell with wings. Donkey Kong & Rabbid Peach - Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle.png 587FBEE9-4367-4AE4-8722-BC8378C80B25.png|Donkey Kong Mii }} Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Allies Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Kongs Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:RenarioExtreme (series) Category:Males Category:Mario Kart: Turbo Circuit Category:NSMBR Buddies Category:Mario Kart VR Category:Good Characters Category:Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Mario Bosses Category:Kirby Treasure In Dreamland Bosses Category:Mario (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:Mario Kart S Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Mario Kart: Radical Dash Category:Nintendo Smash Kart Category:Mario Basketball Mushroom Tourney Powerful characters Category:Mario and MySims! Characters Category:Mario Kart 9:MySims Racing Characters Category:Star Team (crew) Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:The Mario Kart: Double Dash!!! Unlockables Category:The Mario Kart: Double Dash!!! U Unlockables Category:The Stories of New Tendo City - Characters